Ame noire
by djino04
Summary: Les ancêtres m'ont demandé un sacrifice d'une âme noire. Quelle âme plus noire que celle d'un Originel ? Certains me diront que c'est risqué de s'en prendre à un Originel, je répondrai seulement qu'avec les ancêtres avec moi, je n'ai rien à craindre. Et les Mikaelson ne seront en paix que lorsque le sang de l'un des leurs se répandra sur le sol de la ville qu'ils ont bâtie.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire qui se déroule pendant la saison 2, mais il y a quelques changements. Elijah et Hayley sont ensemble, Kol et Davina aussi. Finn est mort et Freya est acceptée par la famille. Rebekah est dans son corps d'originelle. Hope est bébé et est à la Nouvelle Orléans.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Elle fera 4 chapitres et je posterai le weekend (sauf pour le premier).

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **POV Klaus**

Une sorcière est arrivée à la Nouvelle Orléans il y a quelques semaines. Depuis lors je lui mène une chasse sans répit. Je ne peux pas accepter que quelqu'un s'en prenne à ma vie et encore moins à ma famille. Elle a pratiquement réussi à piéger Rebekah hier et malgré le fait que ce soit une Originelle, je suis inquiet de ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle avait atteint son but. Des rumeurs circulent sur le fait que cette sorcière a un moyen de tuer les Originels et pour une fois je crains que ce ne soit vrai.

Je pose mon regard sur ma fille de 6 mois, endormie dans son berceau. Non sans mal, nous avons réussi à unifier les loup garous, les vampires, les sorcières et les humains. La tranquillité m'ennuie mais j'ai fait tout cela pour Hope. Mon frère aîné avait raison, depuis la seconde où mon enfant a été placé dans mes bras pour la première fois, ma vie et surtout ma vision de ma vie a changé. Mon seul but à présent est de protéger ma famille, tous : Hope, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley, Marcel et même Freya et Kol qui nous ont rejoints. Seul Finn a refusé d'entendre raison et en a payé le prix par la mort.

Tous ensemble nous sommes plus forts, mais aussi plus vulnérables. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis qu'Hope est née, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié non plus. J'ai amassé de nombreux ennemis au fil des années et je sais que ma fille en a malheureusement hérité. Beaucoup de personnes sont prêtes à sacrifier leur vie pour elle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à cause de cette sorcière. Il paraîtrait qu'elle cherche une âme noire à sacrifier et que si elle y arrive, son coven gagnera en puissance. Elle veut apparemment prendre en vie l'un des Originels pour le sacrifier ensuite. Aucun de nous n'est un enfant de coeur, nous avons tous des centaines de victimes à notre actif, même Elijah. Et ce nombre est bien plus important pour Kol et moi.

Nous n'en savons pas plus à propos de cette sorcière et nous n'arrivons pas à la localiser. Je serre les poings et je sors de la chambre de ma fille avant de la réveiller. Je n'aime pas me sentir impuissant et je déteste encore plus être vulnérable et c'est le cas actuellement. En plus de cette sorcière, nous n'avons pas encore résolu le problème de père et mère. Si ça se trouve ils sont de mèches avec celle qui veut notre mort.

Lorsque je sors dans le couloir, j'entends du bruit provenant du salon. Toute la famille est assignée à résidence, nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Or mon jeune frère et ma jeune soeur ont du mal à se faire à cela et se disputent une énième fois. Je distingue la voix calme d'Elijah, essayant certainement de trouver un moyen d'arrêter cette dispute. Je connais un moyen efficace pour cela, mais je ne pense pas que le reste de la famille apprécie que j'utilise à nouveau un des poignards.

La dernière fois que cela est arrivé, c'était Elijah la victime et je dois reconnaître que c'était un mauvais calcul de ma part de faire cela. Il a fini par me pardonner, comme il le fait toujours mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de recommencer et de voir ma famille me tourner le dos, peut-être pour toujours cette fois-ci.

J'atteins la porte de mon atelier et je pénètre dans mon antre. Je prends une toile vierge ainsi qu'un pinceau. La peinture m'a toujours aidé à réfléchir et là j'ai besoin de trouver rapidement un stratagème pour arrêter le complot contre ma famille. Je ne laisserai personne, encore moins une sorcière s'en prendre à mes proches et mettre fin au bonheur que nous avons enfin trouvé. Nous avons tellement souffert des mains de ces personnes, à commencer par notre mère.

Si seulement nous en savions plus sur cette sorcière, nous pourrions certainement trouver un moyen de faire pression sur elle, kidnapper, torturer ou même tuer une ou deux personnes de sa famille. Cette technique s'est avérée être efficace dans le passé et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que ce soit encore le cas aujourd'hui. Malheureusement pour trouver sa famille, il faudrait déjà que nous sachions qui s'est. Je casse le pinceau de rage, malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avons pas encore réussi à trouver son identité. Les sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans ne semblent pas la connaître et semblent même effrayées par elle.

Des pas dans le couloir me sortent de mes pensées. Je reconnais l'odeur de mon frère aîné, je lui dis d'entrer avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte de mon atelier. C'est une des rares personnes à qui je laisse voir cet endroit. Je me tourne vers lui quand il ne parle pas. Il a son costume trois pièces habituel, une main dans sa poche de pantalon. Il observe quelques unes des mes peintures avant de prendre la parole :

"Marcel est revenu, les loup-garous ne savent rien sur elle non plus."

Je prends la toile devant moi et la jette contre le mur. Je me retourne vers mon frère et hurle, furieux :

"Comment personne ne peut savoir qui elle est ? Les vampires, les sorcières et les loup-garous sont tellement nombreux dans cette ville et pourtant ils ne savent rien !"

Elijah s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule tout en parlant calmement :

"Nous trouverons un moyen de l'arrêter. Il le faut, mon frère."

Je me détourne de lui, incapable de comprendre comment il peut garder son calme alors que toute notre famille est en danger. L'un de nous a la tête sur le billot mais nous ne savons pas encore qui. Et cette situation ne peut pas durer plus longtemps. Le loup en moi veut qu'une seule chose protéger sa meute et soudain je sais comment arrêter tout ça et protéger mes proches. Il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre mon plan à exécution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour,

Merci à Carvalh09 qui suit cette histoire. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **POV Elijah**

Lorsque Marcel nous annonce la mauvaise nouvelle concernant les loup-garous, je sais qu'il est de mon devoir de prévenir Niklaus. Je m'attends à une crise de colère, comme il en l'habitude. Il a plus de 1000 ans mais parfois il agit comme un enfant. Mais je sais qu'il utilise ses crises pour nous repousser au moment où il est le plus vulnérable. Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit avoir peur, être triste, … alors il transforme toutes ses émotions en colère et s'en prend à nous afin de nous éloigner.

Lorsque j'atteins la porte de son atelier, je m'apprête à frapper mais j'entends la voix de mon petit frère m'invitant à entrer. Il est de dos, face à une toile. Cela fait quelques mois que je ne suis pas venu ici et je regarde rapidement les nouvelles peintures. Encore une fois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impressionné par ses tableaux. Pour quelqu'un qui ne dit rien ressentir d'autre que de la colère, ses oeuvres montrent qu'il est habité par d'autres sentiments. Par exemple l'amour d'un père envers sa fille est clairement exprimé par une toile représentant le nouvel ajout de la famille, Hope.

Finalement connaissant la patience légendaire de mon frère, je me décide à briser le silence :

"Marcel est revenu, les loup-garous ne savent rien sur elle non plus."

Je ne suis pas surpris lorsqu'une toile vient frapper un mur et je ne sursaute même pas. Mon petit frère a la fâcheuse habitude de casser notre mobilier pendant ses crises de colère. Il se tourne vers moi et je peux voir que ses yeux sont de colère ambre, signe que le loup est très proche de la surface :

"Comment personne ne peut savoir qui elle est ? Les vampires, les sorcières et les loup-garous sont tellement nombreux dans cette ville et pourtant ils ne savent rien !"

Je n'ai aucune explication à lui fournir et je suis aussi désemparé que lui. Mais je sais que je dois rester calme, s'énerver ne nous mènera à rien. Nous faisons des choses stupides sous le coup de la colère et cette fois-ci une chose stupide pourrait signifier la mort de l'un d'entre nous. Je m'approche de lui, et pose une main sur son épaule dans un geste que je veux rassurant et je lui dis d'une voix calme mais ferme :

"Nous trouverons un moyen de l'arrêter. Il le faut, mon frère."

Il se détourne de moi et s'éloigne de mon contact. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, Niklaus accepte rarement d'être réconforter. Je remets ma main dans ma poche de pantalon et j'observe le visage de mon petit frère. Quand on sait comment le lire, il peut être très expressif. Je vois notamment l'inquiétude et la colère. Je décide de le laisser se calmer et je redescends voir les autres.

Les jours puis les semaines et finalement les mois passent et nous n'entendons plus parler de cette sorcière. Je dois dire que je suis très étonné, elle a mis tellement d'acharnement à essayer de nous capturer et maintenant plus rien. J'ai peur que cela ne soit qu'un piège de sa part, qu'elle attende que nous baissions la garde avant de fendre sur nous comme un faucon.

L'autre chose qui m'inquiète est Niklaus, depuis notre discussion il a un comportement étrange. Il s'isole plus qu'à l'accoutumée, nous ne le voyons pratiquement qu'aux repas. Et il ne semble plus inquiet de cette sorcière. Peut-être qu'il a eu vent de choses que nous ignorons. Il a une certaine tendance à cacher des détails importants jusqu'au dernier moment.

Il sort aussi pas mal et revient régulièrement couvert de sang. J'ai essayé de l'interroger sur ses faits et gestes mais il m'a gentiment dit que ça ne me regardait pas. Tant que je n'ai pas à réparer ses erreurs, à passer derrière lui pour effacer des traces de meurtres, cela me convient parfaitement. Je peux ainsi consacrer du temps à Hayley et à Hope, mais je reste inquiet pour mon frère. Autre chose étrange à propos de Niklaus est qu'on ne le voit plus beaucoup en compagnie de sa fille.

Un soir où Hope est couchée et Niklaus est dehors je ne sais où, je convoque une réunion. Je veux partager mes inquiétudes au reste de la famille. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux aura une explication, je pense notamment à Rebekah qui est très proche de notre frère. Il n'est pas rare qu'elle en sache plus que moi sur ces agissements. Tout le monde répond présent, hormis Kol. Nous nous installons tous les quatre dans le salon, Rebekah et Freya sur un canapé face à Hayley et à moi sur un autre, tous un verre de Bourbon en mains. Je pose alors la question qui me tiraille l'esprit depuis quelques semaines :

"Ne trouvez vous pas que Niklaus a un comportement étrange ces temps-ci ?"

Je sais que si Kol avait été présent, il aurait certainement fait un commentaire sarcastique sur le fait de définir le comportement normal de notre frère. Mais Kol n'étant pas là, j'espère avoir des réponses sérieuses de la part des présents. Et c'est Rebekah qui prend la parole en premier, elle semble même légèrement en colère alors qu'elle regarde le liquide ambré dans son verre :

"Si… Je suis allée le voir il y a quelques jours pour parler avec lui, comme au bon vieux temps. Il s'est tout de suite énervé, en me disant de sortir de sa chambre et de le laisser en paix."

Niklaus, comme le reste d'entre nous, nous en prenons rarement à notre petit soeur. C'est une règle implicite définie des siècles. Cela n'est dur pour aucun de nous, puisque nous sommes tous proches d'elle. Et je suis étonné que l'hybride s'en prenne à elle sans aucune excuse valable. Quand elle a fait quelque chose pour le mettre en colère oui, mais pas pour rien. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

Hayley me confirme aussi que le nouveau père passe très peu de temps avec sa fille depuis quelques semaines. Au début, il écourtait simplement les rencontres, et maintenant il ne va même plus la voir. Freya quand à elle ne connaît pas assez bien Niklaus, pour savoir ce qui est normal ou non pour lui.

Soudain, nous entendons, des cris de Kol provenant du rez-de-chaussées. Mon coeur bat à mille à l'heure tandis que je me précipite en bas, inquiet de ce que je vais y découvrir.

Nous arrivons en bas en quelques seconde grâce à la vitesse vampirique. Je vois Kol serrer Davina en sang contre lui. J'entends encore son coeur battre et je me précipite vers elle et je remarque immédiatement une plaie béante au milieu de son estomac. Je mords dans moi poignet et lui donne rapidement l'elixir rouge qui la soignera sans aucun doute. Kol la berce contre lui et murmurant sans cesse :

"Ca va aller, ca va aller…"

Il est au bord des larmes et je sais alors qu'il est vraiment amoureux de la petite sorcière. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois dans cet état pour une femme. Je pose une main sur son épaule et il lève ses yeux vers moi. Je lui demande doucement ce qui s'est passé. Je peux voir la colère apparaître dans son regard tandis qu'il me répond :

"Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer !"

Il s'apprête à se lever, avant de se souvenir de la sorcière dans ses bras. Son regard se fait à nouveau plus doux, tandis qu'il dépose un baiser dans les cheveux de Davina. Je serre son épaule tout en lui promettant :

"Nous la vengerons mon frère, je te le promets. Quiconque a osé poser sa main sur elle en paiera le prix."

Il me regarde dans les yeux à nouveau et la colère est à nouveau présente tandis qu'il me répond :

"C'est Klaus qui lui a fait du mal. C'est notre frère qui s'en est pris à elle."

Je me relève sous le coup de l'étonnement, je regarde les autres. Nous sommes tous étonnés. Certes Niklaus a tué plusieurs de nos amours passés, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il recommencerait aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait fait cela. Il y a quelques mois, avant toute cette histoire de sorcière, il me disait à quel point il était heureux maintenant, entouré de toute sa famille. Et il semblait même avoir accepté Davina et maintenant ça. Je regarde à nouveau Kol, en lui demandant :

"Tu es sûr de toi Kol ?

-Pourquoi est ce que je mentirais sur ça ? "

Il semble si triste que je le crois. Davina commence à s'agiter et je me réagenouille à côté du couple. Rebekah, Hayley et Freya se rapprochent de nous et nous encerclent. Kol resserre légèrement son emprise sur sa petite amie, tandis que cette dernière commence à battre des paupières. Elle regarde autour d'elle, avant de poser une main là où se trouvait la blessure. Rebekah, qui a pris la jeune fille sous son aile depuis le retour de Kol, lui prend la main avant de lui demander gentiment :

"Que s'est il passé Davina ?"

La jeune femme a l'air perdu lorsqu'elle s'explique :

"Je ne me souviens plus trop… J'étais chez moi je crois, lorsque quelqu'un a sonné. Je suis allé répondre et puis j'ai vu Klaus. Il avait un couteau et ... "

Elle commence à sangloter et Rebekah lui passe une main dans les cheveux tandis que Kol la serre plus fort contre lui. Nous nous regardons tous, elle n'a pas fini sa phrase mais nous avons compris la suite. Niklaus a poignardé Davina, mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ses agissements.

Je m'apprête à dire à tout le monde d'aller dans le salon, lorsque quelqu'un entre dans le manoir. Si on pouvait tuer quelqu'un d'un regard, Niklaus serait mort 5 fois : Kol, Hayley, Rebekah, Freya et moi. Davina n'ose pas lever les yeux vers son agresseur. Ce dernier répond avec son air de suffisance habituel :

"Alors petite sorcière, toujours en vie ? "

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, l'hybride vole contre un mur lorsque Kol lui lance un sort, avant de se jeter sur notre frère. Il lui assène coups sur coups alors qu'il lui crie dessus :

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi … ? "

Niklaus a un rictus, ainsi qu'un petit rire mesquin avant de lui répondre avec un air de défi :

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Rebekah, qui n'avait dit mot jusqu'à présent, s'approche de lui avant de le gifler. Elle lui rétorque :

"Toi qui a tant peur de nous perdre, tu as tout gagné. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici, tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille. Après tout tu n'as jamais été un Mikaelson vu que tu n'es que notre demi-frère, le bâtard."

A ces paroles, la douleur apparaît dans les yeux de Niklaus pendant 1 seconde, avant qu'il remette en place son masque d'indifférence. Il s'éloigne du mur, redresse ses vêtements, avant de partir la tête haute. Je m'attendais à une crise de colère de sa part, refusant qu'on le laisse de côté. Mais pourtant il ne fait rien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'était exactement ce que Niklaus voulait.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Elijah**

Un mois est passé depuis la trahison de Niklaus. Nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis. J'ai demandé aux loup-garous et aux vampires de garder un oeil ouvert et de me prévenir s'ils voyaient mon petit frère, mais rien. C'est comme s'il avait tout simplement disparu de la surface de la terre. Freya a même fait un sort de localisation et elle n'a rien trouvé. Ce n'est pas que je veuille le revoir tout de suite. Non, comme le reste de la famille je suis très en colère contre lui mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Les fois où il a tué les amours de Rebekah ou les miens, c'était pour qu'on reste avec lui. Il a toujours eu peur qu'on le laisse seul et les nouveaux venus dans nos vies étaient un danger pour lui. Il n'était plus le centre de notre monde. Mais s'il avait tué Davina pour les mêmes raisons, il ne serait pas parti comme ça, il aurait tout fait pour rester à nos côtés. Il n'aurait pas fui je ne sais où. Il y a quelque chose de pas nette, et je me demande si c'est en rapport avec son comportement étrange des derniers mois.

Davina a totalement récupéré grâce à mon sang, mais elle reste traumatisée par l'expérience. Elle a accusé tellement de coups depuis deux ans, c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Elle ne quitte pratiquement plus cette maison et Kol est à ses côtés 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.

Nous sommes actuellement à table et je regarde ma nièce. Elle va certainement grandir sans son père, en tout cas elle va être séparée de lui pendant quelques temps. Je suis triste pour elle, car elle va certainement souffrir de son absence, même si cela fait plusieurs mois que Niklaus s'est effacé de sa vie et qu'elle ne le voyait déjà plus.

Le cours de mes pensées est arrêté par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne. Nous nous dirigeons tous vers l'entrée du manoir où se trouve Vincent, il a l'air essoufflé. Je m'approche de lui, intrigué :

"Monsieur Griffith, que peut-on faire pour vous ?

-Elle a capturé Klaus.

-Qui a capturé Klaus ? lui demande-je

-La sorcière."

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser de quelle sorcière il parle, nous avons tous compris. Pour que Vincent vienne nous prévenir, ce ne peut être que celle qui veut utiliser un Originel en sacrifice. Pour une fois, toutes les factions sont d'accord sur le fait qu'elle ne doit pas atteindre son but. Sinon elle risque de gagner en pouvoir et les conséquences sont inconnues. En plus d'être inquiet pour cela, je crains pour la vie de mon petit frère. Même si je suis en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il a fait à Davina, je ne souhaite pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, encore moins qu'il meurt. Je m'apprête à poser une question à Vincent mais je suis devancé par Rebekah :

"Où sont-ils ?

-Au cimetière."

Nous nous organisons rapidement. Hayley et Davina restent au manoir pour surveiller Hope, tandis que mes frères et soeurs, Vincent et moi-même nous nous précipitons vers le cimetière. Pendant tout le chemin, je me demande ce que je ferai si nous arrivons trop tard sur les lieux du sacrifice. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mes frères et soeurs, et je sais qu'ils sont tout aussi inquiets que moi, même Kol. Malgré nos différents, nous sommes une famille et nous avons toujours réussi à passer outre les trahisons, les coups bas.

Une fois arrivés au cimetière, Vincent nous mène jusqu'à l'emplacement du rituel. Je vois immédiatement mon petit frère, allongé sur une pierre tombale. Ses mains sont attachés et la sorcière murmure des paroles, un pieu de chêne blanc posé devant elle. Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies, elle a un moyen de tuer un originel.

Si elle nous a repéré, elle n'a pas réagi et nous nous approchons d'eux. Soudain je sens une résistance et je sais immédiatement qu'elle a mis en place une barrière de protection autour du site du rituel. Vincent et Freya se mettent immédiatement au travail afin de briser le sort. Leurs voix attirent l'attention de Niklaus qui tourne la tête vers nous. Mon regard croise les yeux de mon petit frère et je suis étonné par ce que je vois. Je m'attendais à de la crainte, de la colère ou même de la culpabilité mais non, il semble calme.

La sorcière finit ses incantations et se tourne alors vers mon petit frère pieu en main. Je sais alors qu'il est trop tard, Freya et Vincent ne pourront pas briser la barrière à temps. Niklaus le comprend aussi, il regarde vers nous et je comprends qu'il cherche Kol. Quand ils rentrent en contact visuel, l'hybride fait quelque chose qu'il fait très rarement, il s'excuse :

"Je suis désolé."

Une seconde plus tard, la barrière se brise en même temps que le pieu pénètre la poitrine de mon petit frère. Nous nous précipitons tous vers lui alors que son corps commence à prendre feu. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Les larmes me montent aux yeux tandis que je vois Niklaus se consumait. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après 1000 ans, il nous quitte. Nous avons été séparés pendant des siècles, mais je savais qu'il était là, quelque part et que si je le désirais, je pouvais le rejoindre.

Rebekah s'effondre à côté du corps en flamme, murmurant sans cesse qu'elle est désolée. C'est elle qui a dit à Niklaus de partir et je ne sais pas si elle se pardonnera un jour, si l'un de nous se pardonnera un jour. Je me poste près d'elle et je la prends dans mes bras. L'intensité du feu diminue, avant qu'il ne s'éteigne totalement.

Soudain je me souviens de Vincent et de la sorcière. Le premier se trouve aux côtés de mon autre soeur et je vois l'assassin de mon petit frère posté quelques pas plus loin. Mes canines descendent, tandis que les veines de vampires apparaissent sur mon visage. Je me précipite vers la sorcière, prête à la tuer. Au moment où je l'atteins, elle dit des mots qui me coupent dans mon élan :

"C'était son choix."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette histoire, s'il vous plaît.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **POV Elijah**

 _Je me précipite vers la sorcière, prête à la tuer. Au moment où je l'atteints, elle dit des mots qui me coupent dans mon élan :_

" _C'était son choix."_

Ma main se serre autour de la gorge alors que je lui demande :

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Je sens mes frères et soeurs se rapprocher, attendant tout autant que moi des réponses. Elle comprend que si elle ne s'exécute pas vite, elle perdra la vie. Elle répond, tout en haletant :

"Nous avons … fait un pacte."

Quel genre de pacte Niklaus pourrait bien faire avec une sorcière ? Ce n'est pas son style de faire une alliance avec des gens s'en prenant à notre famille. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas tuée une fois qu'il a découvert qui elle était, mettant ainsi fin à la menace.

Je l'invite à expliciter ses propos. Elle commence alors à nous raconter les évènements des derniers mois

 _Un an plutôt_

 _ **POV Klaus**_

 _Lorsque mon frère quitte mon atelier, je réfléchis à mon plan. Je vais attirer la sorcière grâce à une alliance. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je faillis à ma parole. Je sors rapidement, laissant traîner des rumeurs sur mon volonté de trouver un accord avec la sorcière. Malgré ce que disent les habitants de cette ville, quelques uns doivent savoir qui elle est et où elle se cache. Il faut seulement que je fasse attention à ce que les nouvelles n'atteignent pas les oreilles de ma fratrie._

 _Plusieurs jours passent, sans aucun signe de mon ennemie. Mais un beau matin, je découvre un mot sur ma table de chevet. Il a certainement été déposé là par magie. La note m'indique seulement de venir rejoindre la sorcière au cimetière dans la soirée. Je ne fais pas part de ces nouvelles au reste de la famille, qui sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire et je ne veux pas les mettre en danger._

 _La soirée arrive enfin et je me dirige vers le cimetière, prêt à mettre mon plan à exécution. Je remarque immédiatement une jeune femme brune de dos et je sens la magie qui émane d'elle. Elle est puissante, il n'y aucun doute là dessus, mais elle est mortelle contrairement à moi. Enfin si les rumeurs à son sujet sont fausses et qu'elle ne possède pas de chêne blanc. Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés par l'objet entre ces mains. Je grimace intérieurement en reconnaissant le bois constituant le pieu._

 _Une seconde plus tard, elle me jette sort sur sort, essayant clairement de m'affaiblir avant de porter le coup final. Je dois dire que je serais impressionné par sa puissance si elle n'essayait pas de me tuer. Après de longues minutes de combats éprouvantes, autant pour elle que pour moi. je réussis enfin à prendre le dessus et mes mains se trouvent autour de sa gorge. J'approche mon visage du sien, et lui dit menaçant, avec un sourire de victoire :_

" _C'est fini sorcière._

 _C'est ce que tu crois. D'autres prendront le relai, vous ne serez plus jamais en paix. "_

 _Je sais que si elle n'a pas réussi à avoir le dessus sur moi aujourd'hui, elle est extrêmement puissante. Et le reste des sorcières dont elle m'a parlé m'inquiète, pas pour moi mais pour ma famille. Je prends ma décision en quelques secondes et je desserre légèrement mon emprise sur sa gorge et je lui dis menaçant :_

" _Je vais faire un pacte avec toi, sorcière. Je me rends à toi dans un an, mais toi et toutes les autres sorcières ne s'en prendront jamais au reste de ma famille."_

 _Elle acquiesce de la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, un serment magique nous lit, un serment qu'aucun de nous ne brisera s'il ne veut pas voir tous ses proches mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._

 _Je quitte le cimetière et me dépêche de rentrer. Il me reste un an, un an pour éliminer les ennemis de ma famille, un an pour faire de cette ville un lieu plus sûr pour ma fille et un an pour m'éloigner de mes proches. Je ne sais pas encore comment faire cette dernière partie mais quand je rentre dans mon salon et que je remarque Kol et Davina enlacés, je sais. Je sais comment je ferai mes adieux à ma famille, ainsi ils ne souffriront pas de ma mort._

 **Retour au présent**

 **POV Elijah**

Je relâche ma prise autour de la gorge de la sorcière, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'a fait Niklaus, le sacrifice qu'il a fait pour nous. J'ai passé les 1000 dernières années à essayer de lui faire comprendre l'importance de la famille et il a enfin compris cette leçon. Malheureusement cela à conduit à sa mort.

Je ne remarque pas que Rebekah a bougé jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise la nuque de la sorcière. Des larmes coulent sur son visage tandis qu'elle laisse tomber le corps de l'assassin de notre frère. Je la prends à nouveau dans mes bras et elle est secouée de sanglots. Le reste de la fratrie nous entoure, chacun d'entre nous a ses yeux humides.

Soudain, un bruit sourd attire notre attention. Je me lève et cherche du regard la source de la nuisance. Mes yeux se posent brièvement sur le corps calciné de mon petit frère et je sens mon coeur se serrer. En baissant légèrement la tête, je vois que la pierre sur laquelle il se trouve commence à se fissurer. _(1)_ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et un rapide coup d'oeil à mes frères et soeurs m'indique qu'ils ne savent pas non plus. Par contre Vincent ne semble pas être étonné.

Je m'apprête à lui poser des questions lorsqu'une lueur vive entoure le corps de Niklaus. Nous nous rapprochons de lui et je remarque que sa peau est en train de se reformer, ses blessures commencent à guérir. Et soudain il ouvre les yeux, je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que j'entends le cri strident de Rebekah qui se jette sur notre frère. Il gémit de douleur, ses blessures ne sont pas encore totalement guéries et il lui faudra certainement boire du sang pour que ce soit le cas. Avec Kol, nous détachons les liens et j'aide mon petit frère à s'asseoir. Je peux voir que le simple fait de se redresser a affaibli Niklaus. Je me poste à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules. Il s'affaisse contre moi, clairement épuisé. Je lève alors les yeux vers Vincent, le seul qui n'a pas l'air étonné par ce qu'il se passe et je lui demande :

"Que s'est il passé ?"

Il nous regarde à tour de rôle avant de répondre :

"Il semblerait que le sacrifice de Klaus pour votre famille l'ait sauvé. Une âme noire aurait été incapable de faire ce geste."

A ces paroles, un sourire apparaît sur mon visage et je dépose un baiser sur les cheveux de mon petit frère. Kol pose une de ses mains sur mon épaule et l'autre sur celle de Klaus, un sourire espiègle sur son visage :

"Elijah avait raison finalement, sa recherche de ta rédemption n'est pas veine."

Cette remarque nous fait tous sourire. Le comportement de Niklaus ces derniers temps s'explique. Et même si Davina va avoir du mal à faire face à l'hybride au départ, nous reformerons une famille. Pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

 _(1)La scène est inspirée du Monde de Narnia, enfin de mes souvenirs de ce film._


End file.
